


Our Hearts are Connected

by wayfinderings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, SoRiku Week, SoRiku Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfinderings/pseuds/wayfinderings
Summary: A collection of works that were supposed to be for SoRiku Week 2019...now they’re just kinda here to be updated whenever I get the time to write them...
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 20





	Our Hearts are Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku recalls a couple of firsts that he experienced with Sora.

“Riku, honey, come downstairs. There’s someone we want you to meet!”

The drumming of tiny feet racing down a flight of stairs sounded through the house before a tiny mess of silver hair appeared around the corner, accompanied by bright seafoam green eyes that shone like the sun off of the sea. Curiosity shone within them as the slight breeze blowing through the small island house tousled his hair just a bit.

“Who is it?” Riku asked, almost afraid to meet this mysterious new person. He hoped it wasn’t an adult; adults other than his own two parents kinda scared him.

A short-lived bout of laughter followed from his mother, “You’ll have to come over and meet him for yourself!”

Pouting just a little bit, Riku slowly made his way to the couch blocking the rest of the living room from his line of sight. Why did everything have to be so big compared to him? If he could have just seen who his parents wanted him to meet from the corner, this would have all been much easier.

Cautiously, he peeked his head around the couch, and saw another set of parents sitting on some of the bar stools from the kitchen. Sitting on the mom’s lap was a small child, about a year or so younger than Riku himself, squirming around and laughing while his mother desperately tried to tame his unruly hair. Sighing in defeat, the boy’s mother abandoned her efforts and the boy’s laughter died down.

Then the two boys’ eyes met, and it was like time had stopped.

Riku had never really met any of the other kids on the island. He knew that there were other kids, he’d see them walking around with their own parents when he looked out the window of his bedroom. He’d never really felt the desire to go outside and actually meet and talk to any of them before, though.

However, here in his living room, everything changed as he met the bluest eyes that he had ever seen before. They reminded him of the ocean and of the sky all at the same time; he felt like he was flying all while also feeling like he was diving into the deepest recesses of the ocean, and it felt amazing.

“Riku, we’d like you to meet Sora!”

_ Sora… _

As his name was mentioned, he flashed Riku the biggest smile he could manage, and Riku returned the gesture, albeit in a more reserved and shy manner than the brunette.

“Hi, Riku!” Sora shouted, waving his arm above his head wildly as if he were calling to the silverette from across the island, “It’s nice to meet you!”

Riku couldn’t help but giggle a little at Sora’s enthusiasm, which only made the brunette’s smile grow bigger. Taking a tentative step out from behind the couch, he simply responded with “Nice to meet you too, Sora!” Though his greeting wasn’t entirely original, he meant it with all of his heart. None of the other kids on the island really lived anywhere near his house, considering that his family lived in one of the more expensive neighborhoods on the island.

But now, here was Sora.

He was Riku’s very first friend.

\--------------

A swift knock sounded throughout the house as Riku dashed to answer the door. He knew it was Sora waiting for him - he had watched the brunette through his bedroom window as he had ran up his driveway with his dad not too far behind.

Today was going to be Sora’s first time on the Play Island, and he had specifically asked for Riku to come so he could show him around. When he had overheard their parents talking about it, he almost couldn’t go to sleep that night. The only thing that got him calmed down enough to finally get a good night’s rest was a reminder from his mother that he wouldn’t be able to show Sora all of the cool stuff on the island if he was tired in the morning.

Riku was positively buzzing with excitement that nobody other than Sora could bring to him. Sure, he had fun playing with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie during recess period at school, but Sora understood him and clicked with him in a way that Riku couldn’t remember ever happening with anyone else. Things made sense with Sora, and oftentimes felt wrong when he wasn’t there.

He had told Sora about that feeling once, and Sora, of course, said he felt the same way - or did so in the less-than-eloquent way that four-year-olds did. Hearing those words had made Riku’s heart soar; he had to be the luckiest kid in the world to have a best friend who understood him so well.

As soon as Riku opened the door the tiniest bit, it flew open as a force from the other side rammed into it, sending both of the two young boys sprawling on the floor of the entryway of Riku’s house in a tangle of limbs and a symphony of delighted giggles.

“Mornin’, Riku!” Sora exclaimed as he and Riku caught their breaths from laughing so hard. He beamed as Riku returned the greeting and his mother walked to the door to greet Sora’s dad and invite him inside for a few minutes before he departed with the two younger boys for the day.

As Riku quickly slipped on his shoes and his mother scolded him for forgetting to brush his hair, Sora excitedly babbled about all the things that he was excited to see on their trip. On any other occasion, going to the Play Island wouldn’t have been as big of a deal, but with Sora being as excited as he was about the whole ordeal, it felt like it was Riku’s first time visiting the Island, too.

If he was honest with himself, being around Sora made just about everything seem so shiny and new. The brunette was filled to the brim with wonder and excitement and a sunny disposition. He couldn’t help but rub off on everyone he was around.

\--------------

Unfortunately, the same was true when Sora was sad.

The first time Riku ever saw Sora cry, it felt like his heart was going to rip in two. Sure, Sora had only tripped on the bridge leading to the paopu tree during a race, but the skinned knee covered in loose sand that he had earned stung enough to bring tears to the younger boy’s eyes and sent Riku's thoughts into a panicked frenzy.

Hastily, not sure of what exactly was supposed to be done, he called for Sora’s dad, waving his arms above his head to help grab his attention more easily. Once he had gotten the message and began heading over to see what the trouble was, Riku decided to tell Sora a story to distract him while they were waiting for his dad.

“Y’know, Sora…” Riku started, waiting until it was clear that he had Sora’s attention before he continued, “There was a kid once that left the Islands on a big ol’ raft!”

“They left the Islands!?” Sora exclaimed after a bout of sniffles, “Why would they want to do that?”

“My parents always say that they left because they were looking for something.” Riku said, giving it a bit of thought, “But I think it’s because they had found something that they wanted to protect with everything they had. I want to be like that kid someday. I want to see the outside world, and get strong enough to protect what matters to me!”

“Wow…” was all Sora could think to say after that, the pain in his knee completely forgotten as he was enamored with Riku’s story. “Then, I’ll get strong enough to do that, too! Someday, we’ll go exploring together!”

Riku could only smile after hearing that as Sora’s dad finally reached where they were. Seeing Sora's predicament, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue bandage decorated with dinosaurs and placed it over his son's wound. While this was all going on, however, only one thought remained on Riku's mind. 

Exploring the world…just him and Sora…

  
Now  _ that _ was something he could look forward to.


End file.
